When Opposites Attract
by Bleeding Black Roses
Summary: When Hermione and Fred meet one night they talk but the feelings that they get are confusing. Is it just sibling love or do they find that its a little more then what meets the eye. This is what happens when opposites attract.
1. Midnight Wonderings

**Chapter 1**

**Midnight Wonderings**

­

I was dark and lonely at night especially when she couldn't sleep. Hermione was currently at The Burrow, she had arrived there three days earlier and had wandered around every night since. Not able to fall asleep until well after three o'clock in the morning. Hermione didn't know what her body was waiting for or what it was readying itself for. She made her way to the kitchen for a quick midnight snack and was surprised to see Fred there munching on an apple.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, startled.

"I live here again, remember." Came Fred's sarcastic reply. Fred had moved back in just before summer started, giving the loft above Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to George and his new wife.

"Yes, but what are you doing up and in the kitchen?"

"Couldn't sleep and I got hungry. What are you doing up?"

"Insomnia, it's a bitch _and_ I got hungry."

Fred offered her another apple that was sitting next to him and she took it gratefully. Hermione sat in a seat across from him and put her bare feet up on the table in front of her. Fred looked at her for a moment, thinking of how relaxed she looked when she wasn't worrying about anything. They sat eating their apples together in silence, Hermione ate hers slowly drawing out the time until she would tire enough to fall asleep. Fred was the first to break the silence.

"So why do you stay up so late? I hear you walk past my room every night."

"I don't know, it just seems that no matter how hard I try or how much I do to tire myself out I just can fall asleep. It's like I'm waiting for something to happen. But that probably sounds stupid to you." Hermione sighed, she didn't quite know why she was telling Fred this, he had never done anything to make her think that he would keep her secrets.

"It doesn't sound stupid, not at all. In fact, it seems that I've been doing the same thing." Fred laughed at how stupid he sounded. Hermione didn't want to hear about his petty problems like his sleeping habits but he felt like he could tell her. Like he could tell her everything.

The silence between them stood before Hermione asked a very random question. "What color are your eyes?"

"Green." He told her, the question apparent in his eyes.

"Just wanted to know, I figured we needed something to break the awkward silence." Hermione explained. "Mine are-"

"A coco brown, yeah, I know. I've gotten in trouble with you enough to know how you act, when you're offended, how to offend you, and quite a few other things that you would be surprised of."

"Wow, you're more perceptive then I would have thought, but I bet with all that you think you know about me you don't know what I desire most."

"To learn?" Fred asked.

"No." She shook her head and looked down as if ashamed. "To belong. Everything I've ever done, the learning, the questions, the reading, I did it all to show that a muggle-born can be just as superior as a pure-blood. A lot of good it did me though, that's still anyone every sees is a muggle-born bookworm, eager to learn and caring only for her studies. No one ever sees what I wish them to see."

Fred took in what he had just heard and wanted to comfort her. "Do you know what I see?" Fred asked, when she nodded he continued. "I see a beautiful woman who is eager to learn and loves what she knows. Someone that could and would, given the chance, best any pure-blood wizard alive. I even think you could give Dumbledore a run for his money. Not to mention, probably me and George too. Hermione you are as good as any pure-blood but what you need to do is relax and loosen up like you are right now and then maybe others will see it too."

Hermione contemplated what he told her. "That was sweet but it doesn't help. I want to be seen like that by everyone. Did you know that before I came to Hogwarts and started to prove myself that I was a lot like you?"

"I can't picture Hermione Granger with bright red hair and freckles, playing pranks on random people." Fred grinned at the face Hermione made at the thought of her with red hair and freckles.

"That's not quite what I meant, I meant I was relaxed and didn't care about much. Hogwarts changed me, I really don't even recognize myself anymore. I can look in a mirror and it's me but its not who I used to be and I miss it."

"So why not just go back. Go back to how you used to be, relax do a couple pranks with me and George."

"I don't think I could, I've been like this to long, I think I've forgotten how to have fun anymore."

"You changed from being fun to being who we know now, what's holding you back from being fun again?"

"I think it's the longing to prove myself. But you've heard about what I want most, what about you? What do you desire most in life?"

"I promise you that by time you leave The Burrow to go back to school I will make you do something that nobody would have ever expected. But to answer your question, the thing I want most in life is my own family. I want a wife who I love and can make me desire her no matter what she's wearing or what she's doing. Little children running around a big yard that surrounds a wonderfully big house, maybe a few animals, too."

Hermione smiled at the image that played in her mind. "That sounds wonderful. _So_ what's stopping you?"

"I haven't found a woman that I desire enough to marry. I've lusted, hell, everyone does that, but I haven't found someone that I want to spend the rest of my life with yet. What about you, do you want a family?"

"Yes, I've always pictured myself settling down with the man of my dreams and having a few kids. Living in a big house, maybe working as a teacher or for myself, I really haven't decided yet. What do you think the woman of your dreams should look like?"

Fred looked thoughtful as he pictured a beautiful woman in his mind. "I always thought of the girl of my dreams as beautiful, wavy hair, dazzling eyes, and lips so full and wonderful that I just want to keep kissing them over and over again." Fred looked up and gave Hermione an evil grin. "A wonderful form, too. Not anorexic skinny but just enough body fat to give her form…And big boobs!"

"Fred!" Hermione screeched, raising her voice as loud as she dared. She threw a towel at him that happened to be lying nearby when her mind registered what he had said.

Fred caught the towel easily out of the air and set it back down on the table. "So what about you, Hermione, what's your dream man?"

Hermione sighed, she hadn't given it much thought as to what type of guy she wanted, she always thought that if she loved someone it wouldn't matter what he looked like but if she would have been able to pick who she could love she did have certain features in mind.

"I want a man who is always desirable. Strong, but doesn't have those bulging muscles. Sweet and can always determine what I want and when I want it. Somewhat long hair, not long like mine, but kind of short-long, like yours. And since we're on the verge of having a very perverted conversation, someone who can give me all the pleasure in the world and pain when I want it."

"Pain, huh?" Fred raised his eyebrows. "Kind of kinky, don't you think?"

"Ah, but Fred remember, there is no pleasure without pain. I just happened to be a little more fond of it the most girls I know." Hermione laughed, "I don't know why I just told you that. Promise me you won't tell anyone or use it against me somehow."

"I promise, nothing you tell me while we sit here tonight will leave the sanctity of my mind, as long as you promise to do the same."

"I promise." Hermione pledged, raising her left hand, solemnly swearing to it.

X

Fred and Hermione sat for three hours talking about what they hoped their futures would be. Both of them had the desire to have at least three children and more if their significant others approved of it. Hermione felt it was wonderful to finally have someone she felt she could talk to and tell all her secrets to and not have to worry about them leaking out by way of gossip. Fred felt that it was nice to once again have someone to confide in, now that George was out of the main picture. He realized just how much he missed having his own personal confidante.

The two departed at three o'clock, Fred heading for his room and Hermione for Ginny's, they had resolved quite a bit about each other that barely anyone knew. Mainly their deepest, darkest desires that neither would dare tell anyone, but now it felt good to get them off their chests. And so they parted ways with lighter consciences. Fred left Hermione at Ginny's door with a kiss on the cheek and a question of meeting again the next night to talk some more. When she agreed he walked away back to the other side of the house where his own bed awaited him.

Hermione opened the door quietly to Ginny's room and lay down on the bed that was designated hers and sighed. She felt better now then she had in years, everything about her that was always threatening to explode was suddenly off her chest and it seemed like the weight of the world had been lifted from her shoulders. It felt good. Hermione fell asleep at almost the instant that her head hit her pillow. Dreams of Fred invaded her mind, dreaming of her dreams with Fred fulfilling everything she could ever want.

X

Fred wandered back to his room with Hermione in mind. She was so passionate about things that he would have known she was into if not for their talk tonight. He wondered how someone that seemed to only be involved in her studies would even think about have the things her heard tonight. Hermione would be spontaneous, if only she knew how to do it and still be on the top. An image popped into Fred's mind of how she could be on top and still be spontaneous, but he shook it out before it had a chance to imprint itself upon his memory. Up until this night he had always thought of Hermione to be a younger sister, but now he wasn't so sure. Fred fell asleep with Hermione on his mind and her doing everything he could ever want and all simply because she loved him.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: This story was just a random thought that popped into my head one morning. I have a basic outline of where I want it to go but I'm not sure how exactly it will end up though. But I do hope that it seems original enough and not overly used and some stories that I've read seem to be. As always reviews of how good or bad this story really is are all welcome, but I do hope that you'll be a little nice to me. Please review and until next time…**

**Bleeding Black Roses**


	2. Rituals

**Chapter 2**

**Rituals**

Fred was waiting in his room, Hermione was supposed to meet him again as she had been doing for the last week since their first meeting in the kitchen. She was running a little last normally they met at midnight and the only reason that he could think of was that she finally came to her senses and didn't want to talk to him anymore. But there came the knock at the door that was specifically Hermione's. He could tell it anywhere even if they were at Hogwarts again.

Fred opened the door and she dragged herself in looking quite tired.

"Sorry, I would have been here sooner but I and Ginny stayed up talking." She told him as she walked in and sat on his bed.

"It's alright, at least you're here now."

"Yeah, at least I'm here now." Hermione muttered, as she laid back.

"You don't have to be here you know." Fred told her, his voice sounding more defensive then he meant it to. "You can go back to Ginny's room and go to bed."

Hermione sat up with a start, she hadn't meant it like that. She was happy to be out of Ginny's room and in Fred's. Hermione loved coming in here, it was one of the few times she could open up and say whatever was on her mind. "I don't want to go back to Ginny's room, I happen to like coming in here and spending time with you."

Fred's heart skipped a beat, she actually liked spending time with him. _Him_, Fred Alexander Weasley, he would have never thought that Hermione of all people would like to spend time with him. "Sorry, I like you being in here, too. It's one of the few times that I enjoy anymore."

"Why? What's the matter?"

"Well, George is always with his Susan and when he's working that's all he talks about. All I do is work anymore and I think I'm in love with a girl that doesn't know it."

"How don't you know if you're in love with her?"

"Well we've talked a few times over the last few years, but lately I've been talking to her more and more because she comes and sees me. And I've always thought of her as just a friend but lately anytime I see her my heart jumps but my problem is I don't know if I truly love her or if she's just another girl that I'm lusting after. And I don't even know if she loves me back or just likes me for a friend." Fred told her with a sigh. He looked up at Hermione to see her with her eyes closed and lying down on his bed again. "Hermione!"

"I'm listening, I swear I am but I'm just so tired. What I think you should do is talk to the girl as soon as possible and tell her how you feel, like you just told me, and see how you and her feel after you tell her. Maybe she feels the same way, maybe that's why she's been coming to see you a lot more lately." Hermione yawned at the end of her sentence.

"Thanks Hermione but I think you need to go to bed."

"But I don't wanna." She whined.

"Go Hermione, get out of my room." Fred sounded demanding, but he was just joking. Fred really didn't want her to leave, he enjoyed her company, even if she was half asleep and not much company at all.

Hermione got up and left the room out of the door he was holding open for her. As she walked by him Fred gave her a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. "Good-night Hermione."

"Good-night, hon." Hermione muttered, Fred's heart gave another jump as Hermione walked out of his room and down the hall to Ginny's room.

X

Hermione woke with an odd sense of comfort. She rolled over in her bed and snuggled into her pillow and tried to fall back into her sound sleep. Fred's words kept ringing in her mind, _all I do is work anymore and I think I'm in love with a girl that doesn't know it._ She wished that girl was her, she'd fallen in love with him in the last few days that they had been talking. She'd told him things that she had never told anyone, not even Ginny who had become her best friend. And in return for her telling Fred everything about her, he told her some very personal things, things that Hermione hoped he hadn't told anyone but her.

Hermione gave a sigh and turned to get out of bed, she knew falling asleep again was never going to happen, not now, not with all that was on her mind. So she got out of bed and wandered over to the dresser where her clothes stayed while she was here. Hermione changed into a pair of tight blue jeans and a black tank with skull and crossbones that said 'Wicked' underneath it. She had to try to make Fred like her, well actually she knew he liked her, she wanted him to love her. Hermione figured that the only way she could make him notice her enough to fall in love with her was to make him want her body, that if nothing else.

Hermione left the room and headed for the kitchen, when she arrived there she found that everyone was already up and getting ready to eat the breakfast that Mrs. Weasley made. She caught Fred's eye when she sat down but all she did was smile at him and grabbed a plate from the stack in front of her. Breakfast was served shortly after Hermione arrived and as soon as it was set out all the boys dove for it. Hermione and Ginny waited patiently for the boys to finish grabbing at the food before they helped themselves to the breakfast that they boys thought was their last.

"So how did you sleep last night, Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley asked her.

"Fine, I'm still a little tired but other then that I slept fine." In truth Hermione hadn't slept fine, she kept dreaming of Fred with another woman and happy as could be.

Fred looked at Hermione with questions in his eyes that she pointedly ignored while everyone was around. He wanted to know why she was so tired when she went to bed relatively early, at least for her. All through breakfast Fred stared at her while they ate. He was trying to figure out what to tell her when he saw her that night, providing that Hermione came that night to see him after what he told her. Fred kept trying to figure out a way to spend time with Hermione without it seeming suspicious by being around her.

Today was a Saturday, that would give him time to spend time with everyone and it wouldn't seem odd to anyone. Fred usually spent his weekends with them because George usually took over the shop on the weekends along with a few days during the week. All through breakfast Fred contemplated the best way to be around Hermione, Quidditch would leave Hermione out, so that was out of the question. Everyone would think him sick if he suddenly sat down to read with her, so that was out too. The only thing he could think of was to go to Diagon Alley and exchange some money for muggle money and take them all out to shop in muggle London, which actually wasn't a bad idea.

After breakfast Fred ran the idea by his mother, she wasn't exactly thrilled to have them all go out alone to muggle London but thought it was a good idea to get them all out before Harry got there the next day since Harry still was allowed to leave without Arthur, Molly or Dumbledore. Fred left for Diagon Alley while everyone was dressing in their respective rooms or relaxing in the Living Room. Diagon Alley was a gloomy sight with no one around when there were usually quite a few people, Voldemort was still high and mighty, along with his ego but all threats seemed to be stopping unlike it was the year before when his Death Eaters were killing everyone they met.

Everyone thought that an attack was soon to come, the calm before the storm. And Fred believed the same, but like everyone else he knew nothing of what was to come. So Fred simply made his way to Gringotts to exchange his money. As usual the goblins looked mad as hell and Fred's hands were itching to pull a few pranks on them to try and liven them up. He stood quietly waiting for the exchange and left as soon as it was done so he didn't end up in trouble for doing something stupid to the goblins whilst he was there.

Fred arrived at home to see Hermione sitting in the kitchen alone. She seemed to be waiting for something to happen but being impatient while she waited. Hermione looked up when she heard the pop and smiled when she saw Fred standing in front of her.

"Hey Fred."

"Hi Hermione," Fred smiled at her and stepped forward to give her a slight hug. "You up for some shopping today, I'm paying?"

"Well, how can I say no to that?" Hermione laughed, returning the hug with slight jump of her heart.

"Go get Ginny and tell her to get ready to go, I'll go get the boys."

"They're out side practicing Quidditch. Hey can I ask you a question?"

"Of course you can." Fred looked worried, thinking of what was possibly so important that she had to ask the question now instead of that night when they usually talked.

"Did you mean what you said last night, that you love someone?"

"Yes, I think I'm in love with someone. But now's not the time for it, if you come to my room tonight I'll tell you about her." Hermione nodded in agreement and together they walked outside to get Ron and Ginny to go shopping.

X

After a long drive they finally arrived at a muggle superstore to do their shopping. Once inside the girls went one way and the boys to the other. They were headed nowhere in particular but all decided to make the best of Fred buying anything they wanted. Ginny and Hermione headed for clothes, as any normal female would, to pick out a few new outfits for the upcoming year.

Hermione wasn't as interested in clothes as she was in the undergarments, which she happened to be in desperate need of. As Hermione and Ginny wandered around the underwear and bra department the boys were wandering off in the direction of the toys and anything that would make a bang in school. Fred left Ron in the department of electronics, trying to figure out how the contraptions he was finding worked without magic. Fred found Hermione looking at random pairs of underwear not long after he left Ron and was intrigued to see just what kind of underwear she was picking out.

Hermione had gathered a random assortment of thongs and hipsters, all different colors and different pictures on the front. When she saw Fred coming towards her she held up the underwear and smiled.

"Unexpected enough for you?" Hermione asked with a grin.

"Completely unexpected for me, now do I get to see you in any of these?" Fred laughed, returning her grin.

"I don't think the girl you like would like that very much, but we'll see. Do you see anything else you would like to see on me?"

Fred and Hermione went through the entire underwear department picking up random things and trying them on, or Hermione was at least. By time they were finished Hermione had twelve pairs of underwear, five bras, and three negligees, of which Fred picked out for her. Fred was enjoying this new look for Hermione, especially since she was letting him pick it out for her. Ginny had seen what they were doing and just laughed, go figure that it would be Fred that would give Hermione a new wardrobe. So Ginny simply went off in her own direction to do her shopping and left them to have their own fun.

After three hours of shopping and playing around they finally left for The Burrow. Hermione now had a completely new wardrobe, Ginny had a few new outfits and a new collection of cds, and Ron left with a few new outfits and a new stereo that he didn't know how to work, yet. Ron figured that with Hermione's help he could set it up and figure out how it worked. The most important thing was that they all had their fun and Fred was able to spend time with Hermione without anyone questioning his motives.

When they arrived back home the girls went straight to their room to put their new things away. Hermione really didn't want Mrs. Weasley to know about the underwear and things Fred bought her. And Hermione told Ginny this, Ginny agreed to only tell her about the outfits that they got. When they were done putting away their things away they headed downstairs to help Mrs. Weasley with lunch.

X

Night came fast as they all settled down and relaxed from a day of work and fun. Hermione needed time to think about that day, she had to think that Fred wouldn't have helped her pick out all her clothes and underwear if he didn't like her. He even said that he wanted to see her in them, which he wouldn't have said if he didn't like her. Hermione decided that Fred just had to like her, everything he did today he wouldn't of if he didn't like her.

When everyone went to sleep Hermione dragged herself up and left once again for Fred's room. He was waiting for her when she knocked on his door and ushered her inside in a hurry.

"Merlin Fred, what's the rush, we have all night?"

"Hermione, I have to tell you something…"

**A/N: Okay that's it for this chapter, hopefully you people can kind of figure out where this is going. But hopefully in the next chapter I'll be able to throw in a few surprises that nobody expected. I really hope you liked this chapter because it was really fun to write, especially the underwear scene. Just so you know this will probably be a semi-short story, my estimation right now is about twenty chapters or so but I'm still not sure. So please continue to read and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Bee-bye for now,**

**BBR**


	3. Questions and Answers

Chapter 3

Questions and Answers

­

"Hermione, I have to tell you something…" Fred contemplated on what to say to the young woman that was sitting in front of him. "Hermione remember that I told you that there was a girl that I thought I might be in love with and that I had been talking to her a lot more then I did before?"

"Yeah, you told me that last night, I might have been half asleep but I still remember."

"Yes well, Hermione that girl…She means more to me then anything, I realize now that I love her with all my heart…" Fred walked over to Hermione and knelt down in front of her, taking her hands. "Hermione, that girl is you."

Hermione was speechless for a minute as she stared at Fred, thinking over what he had just said. "I, uh…I, for the first time, I really don't know what to say."

"Hermione…Will you please be my girlfriend?"

"I don't know Fred, I never really thought about this. I really need to think about it before I answer you." Hermione took in the hurt in his eyes and quickly corrected herself. "It really is nothing against you Fred, I just really want to think everything over before I give you a straight answer. There's a lot to think about."

"I understand, just will you promise to give me an answer tomorrow night?"

"Yes Fred, I will give you my answer tomorrow night."

Fred stood and helped Hermione to her feet. They walked to the door hand in hand and moved to the door. Hermione opened the door to go out and when she did Fred gave her a kiss on the cheek and bid her good-night. Hermione walked back to her room and lay on the bed to think over what Fred had just asked her. This was what she had wanted from him, to be her's and no one else's. But now that it was happening she didn't know if she really wanted him to be with her while she was still at school. Hermione was thinking of the possibility of him finding someone else while she was at Hogwarts. The thought in itself broke her heart. Long distant relationships had never worked out for her in the past, why should this relationship be any different.

As the thoughts ran though her mind she started drifting off to sleep. She thought of how much she knew about Fred and how much she still didn't know. She loved him in her own way but she didn't know how far that loved stretched. Hermione decided to think it over more tomorrow, she didn't have to give Fred her answer until the next night so that gave her plenty of time. Time to be alone, or maybe with Ginny and think it all over and be able to give him a straight answer and all of her reasons.

Fred laid on his bed worrying over Hermione's answer. He didn't know what she was going to say but he knew that if she told him that she didn't like him in the way he had suggested that she was only lying to herself. Fred saw the way she looked at him when she thought he wasn't looking. It was a look of longing, like she knew she wanted to be with him for the rest of her years. And that was exactly how he felt right now. He didn't want to push Hermione into something that she would regret but he hoped that what he feeling for her was how she was feeling for him. Fred drifted off to sleep a few hours later with dreams of Hermione running through his mind.

X

Hermione woke that morning and somehow knew exactly what she would say to Fred. Her dreams that night were about nothing but Fred. She saw them together at Hogwarts with a baby girl. She had red hair and brown eyes, Fred's nose and Hermione's lips. She was a beautiful baby. It was then that Hermione realized that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. Hermione saw a lot of things in her dreams that she wished would come true.

That morning she dressed and went down the stairs with a smile on her face. It was a smile that she couldn't diminish, whatever she did and whatever she thought of, it wouldn't disappear. When Hermione walked down the stairs to the kitchen she heard voices that hadn't been there the night before. Suddenly she realized that Harry was to come over that morning. As she turned the last corner coming down the stairs she saw Mrs. Weasley filling Harry's plate with eggs and sausage like he'd never eaten before and from the look of him, he probably hadn't. The prospect of having the entire wizarding world's fate resting upon his shoulders seemed to have finally sunk in, either that or the Dursley's were starving him again.

Hermione practically jumped down the rest of the stairs and threw her arms around him as he tried to eat. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before releasing him and sitting down in her own chair. Hermione saw Fred glare at Harry before she turned to smile at him which made him smile in return. Hermione hadn't really realized how much Fred liked her until that moment when a simple act of friendship made him turn into the much jealous boyfriend material.

A conversation started and filled up the duration of breakfast. Hermione found it wonderful to be back with all of her friends even if they weren't in Hogwarts. She had been watching Fred all morning through the corner of her eye. For the most part he was just staring at her with a smile on his face but there were times when a flash of something would come to his eyes like he was feeling guilty for something, or was it worry of rejection, Hermione didn't know. After breakfast Hermione helped Molly with the dishes and then headed outside for fresh air and the ability to think clearly.

Hermione wanted to make sure she was making the right decision with Fred, she knew she'd always liked him but she wondered how far they could really take a relationship with her still being in school. It was kind of a difficult decision for her to make but she thought, no she knew somewhere deep down inside her heart, that she was making the right one.

X

Fred waited in his room for Hermione, he had barely seen her all day. She had spent most of her time outside with Harry and Ron or in her room with Ginny. He had hoped that he would be able to talk to her before that night but he couldn't get her alone long enough to talk to her. But finally it was midnight and Hermione was going to be there any minute and he would have her answer and hopefully Hermione.

Hermione walked into Fred's room with a smile on her face. Fred got up from the bed and walked cautiously towards her.

"Hermione?" Fred asked.

"Fred you know what?" Fred shook his head, not knowing what she was going to say. "I've thought about this since you asked me last night. And I've decided that I want to be the one to carry your children, I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

Fred grinned and threw his arms around Hermione and spun her through the air. When he finally set her back down he kissed her passionately. Hermione was surprised at first but soon she got her senses back and started to kiss him. Fred was amazed to find out that Hermione was an extremely great kisser and soon he was leading her to the bed. He gently laid her on the bed and pushed himself against her. As their passion grew they began to take clothes off each other, throwing them on the floor as they went. As the last of their clothes fell to the floor Fred stopped.

"Are you sure that you want to do this Hermione?" Fred gazed into her eyes for any hint of hesitation. When she nodded in approval Fred continued his passionate kisses.

Hermione moaned as his erection pressed against her and she melted into his kisses as he made a trail down her neck to her breast. She felt herself grow wet and leaned into him. Fred grabbed his wand and cast a silencing charm on his room before he slowly entered Hermione. Hermione moaned again as she felt him enter her and soon they were moving in an avid dance that all lovers know. Fred continued to thrust into her as Hermione pushed her body up towards his. Her moans grew louder as she climaxed and at that point was glad for the charm that Fred had cast. Fred's breathing became labored and moaned slightly before giving Hermione a kiss and rolling over to lie next to her.

"That was…amazing." Fred told her as he gave her another kiss. "Hermione, I've never felt this way about anyone before, thank you for being with me and giving me the chance to feel like this."

"You're welcome, but I'm glad you asked me because I feel the same. Fred, I love you."

"I love you too, Hermione." Fred gave her another kiss and pulled the covers up over them to keep warm.

Hermione snuggled into Fred's side and let out a sigh. "What are we going to tell everybody?"

"I don't know, maybe they'll figure it out by how we act. I am allowed to kiss you in public aren't I?"

"Yes Fred, we can act like a couple, I don't think anyone will mind too much, maybe Ron but he'll get over it. He had his chance for six years." Hermione closed her eyes and was content to lay there with Fred and quickly fell asleep.

By three o'clock Fred was shaking Hermione's shoulder to wake her up, which was a difficult process in itself. Hermione stirred slightly and tried to burrow her way back under the blankets and Fred's side.

"Hermione, baby, wake up." Fred shook her one more time and finally Hermione stuck her head out to look into his green eyes.

"What is it? I wanna go back to sleep." Hermione tried to roll over and go back to sleep again but Fred stopped her with a kiss.

"Its three o'clock babe, as much as I would love for you to stay sleeping with me, you need to go back to Ginny's room before she wakes up and finds you gone."

Hermione nodded and slowly got up to start dressing. Fred picked up his clothes and threw them on while watching her, she had started to sway on her feet as if she was falling asleep while standing. Hermione sat down to wait for Fred to finish dressing and when Fred pulled his shirt down over his head he found Hermione asleep again lying contently on his bed. Fred sighed and walked over to the bed where she laid once again. He put an arm under her legs and neck and picked her up to carry her to Ginny's room. Fred walked through the hall until he reached Ginny's door and positioned himself to enable the use of his hand to open the door. When he stepped into the room he saw Ginny look up at him and then at Hermione.

"What happened?" Ginny asked.

"I found her downstairs on the couch, I figured she'd be more comfortable in her own bed so I brought her up." Ginny nodded as Fred laid Hermione in her bed and walked out. He would have given her a kiss had Ginny not been up but he didn't know if Hermione would want anyone to know just yet.

Ginny watched Fred walk out with a knowing smile. She had known for a while now that Hermione had been going out in the middle of the night. One night Ginny had went looking for her to talk and heard her in Fred's room, she figured out after that night that that was where Hermione was going every night. And she had seen them when they were shopping, how good and happy they looked together. Ginny knew that it was just a matter of time before they got together. Though, it was still kind of weird to think of her brother and someone she always thought of as a sister to be dating but she guessed it wasn't that weird. Ginny snuggled underneath her blankets once more and smiled secretly to Hermione as she fell asleep.

X

Morning came all too soon as the bright sun woke Fred with a painful glare. He rolled over with a growl and slowly started to wake up. Fred sat up with a grin remembering what had happened the night before. Hermione had said yes to him and they had made love for the first time in their relationship. He felt guilty for it being her first time and not being romantic but the guilt disappeared slightly with knowing that she wanted it too. Fred got up and started to get dressed. He had looked at his clock and realized that he had slept in far later then usual, it was past noon when he was usually up by ten. It was luck when Fred went downstairs and saw the family still sitting at the table and his mother still serving breakfast. Fred walked the rest of the way down the stairs and to the table, Hermione smiled at him when she saw him and he immediately walked over to sit next to her. Just as he was about to sit down Fred leaned over and gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek and it was then that Molly chose to turn around to look at them.

"What was that?" She asked Fred.

"What was what mother? I didn't see anything." Fred joked, he smiled at Hermione and turned back to his breakfast.

"That kiss, what was that kiss all about?" Molly demanded.

"That was just that mother, it was a kiss. Something that is most usual between couples."

"What! You and Hermione are together?" Ron blurted out, his face becoming red as his anger grew.

"Yes Ronald, I didn't know my personal life had to involve you when someone asked me to go out with them." Hermione told him and just to spite him she moved her chair closer to Fred while he grabbed her hand to hold.

Ron grimaced and turned back to his breakfast, at that point he decided to ignore them for the rest of his life. Hermione smiled at Fred while Molly crooned over them, so happy that the girl she thought of as a daughter was more family then she was before.

X

Breakfast was finished and Hermione and Fred decided to sit in the family room and relax from the night before. They were content to sit in each others arms and lay on the couch talking quietly to each other. Ron hadn't been happy to find out that the girl he liked and his brother were together. Hermione pushed it off though, he had had his chance for six years and hadn't made more of a move then to be a jealous brother figure. Fred wasn't worried about Ron, his reasoning was that if it came down to it Fred could 'beat the shit out of Ron' as he put it. Hermione laughed at his antics for Ron and tried to get him to talk to his brother about them being together. Fred gave in after awhile and went in search of Ron while Ginny sat down with Hermione to talk about what happened last night.

"So Hermione, anything you'd like to tell me?" Ginny asked her when Fred left the room.

"Oh no, not really…" Hermione muttered.

"Hermione…" Ginny warned, letting her know that she was willing to do anything to get information from her.

"Oh fine. I've been dying to tell you anyways. Fred and I have been talking for awhile now, I don't know maybe a week or so. Remember yesterday when we were shopping how we were looking though underwear and stuff?" Ginny nodded with a smile to show her that she remembered all to well. "Well, the reason for that was Fred dared me that he would get me to something that no one would ever expect. So, me looking through underwear that I usually would never wear was something completely unexpected. And now, me going out with your brother would be another thing that no one would ever have expected."

Ginny smiled to herself and suddenly thought of something that would put a blush on Hermione's face. "So 'Mione, exactly how much have you done with my dear brother?"

"Do you really want to know Ginny?" Hermione tempted, having a glint in her eye.

"Yeah, I wanna know, exactly how much have you done with my brother." Ginny started to tease back, thinking that the innocent Hermione that she knew would never rush into anything and boy was she wrong.

"Well, last night when I told him yes to being his girlfriend he kissed me. It was kind of romantic, at first he hugged me and spun me around like we were old friends who hadn't seen each other in years and then he kissed me slow at first but then it became more intense and passionate. And then he led me over to the bed and we made love for the first time."

"WHAT!" Ginny shouted, she was more surprised then anything. Her Hermione, the best friend that she had for years, the innocent one of their entire group, had had sex before she did. Ginny always thought of Hermione as the type of person to get married and then have sex but never before marriage.

"Quiet Ginny. Please I don't want everyone to know you're the only one I've told and the only one that I was planning on telling. Please keep this a secret Ginny, I'm begging you."

"I will Hermione. I just never thought that you would do it before you got married. You had talked about that before, when I was talking about going all the way with Harry."

"I know, I never thought that I would ever do it before I got married but Fred's brought out a side that I thought I'd lost a long time ago when I first came to Hogwarts."

"Yeah, I know how that feels. Kind of like you're trapped inside yourself but your still moving towards the things you want and then it completely changes in one simple moment."

Hermione nodded as Fred walked back in shaking his head and muttering to himself. "Didn't go well I'm guessing?" Hermione asked him as he sat down next to her.

"No baby, it didn't. He blames me for taking the girl of his dreams out of his hands even though I explained to him that he had his chance and lost it for all the times that he was being stupid."

"Oh yeah, that's a real good standing argument, Fred." Ginny laughed. "Tell him he was stupid and missed his chance is a real good way to stop him from hating you."

"Well, I didn't say it quite like that but that was the general idea, yeah."

Hermione snuggled up next to Fred and laid her head on his shoulder. "Oh well, I'll talk to him later and try to get him to get over it. He might open up a little more to me and understand better. But for now I'm kind of tired."

"Oh you should be Hermione." Ginny laughed before she got up and left the room completely, once again leaving Fred and Hermione alone to talk.

"What'd she mean by 'oh you should be?'" Fred asked smiling down at Hermione.

"I told her what we did last night and how much fun it was to be spontaneous. She couldn't believe it but at least she's happy for us."

"Hmmm… I have a thought, if it was so fun and spontaneous for you how 'bout we try it again tonight when someone can actually stay awake after it?"

"I think it sounds like a plan…"

­­­

A/N: Okay I know, it's mean to leave you on a cliff-hanger but I'm stuck on what I should do next and I really want to get a new chapter up for this story. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner but with school going on I haven't had much of a chance to type or think of much of anything else plus the unfortunate holidays that I just finished cleaning up for (talking about Thanksgiving). Yes I know it's already past Christmas but trying to clean up after my family in a cold house is almost impossible. Anyways, hopefully I'll have the new chapter up soon and I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year. Please review it makes me feel so much better to know your input and if you have any ideas that you think would fit this story please tell me. My plot line is still up in the air for changes and additions so any input will help and I will try to put in as much as I can as long as it fits in with my basic plot line. Please and thank you!

Bleeding Black Roses


End file.
